Wolf's Howls
by Psychological Witch
Summary: Alex is a stubborn and a witty teenager that hated society in general. From a blood thirsty tutor to a hungry dominant Alpha, but will she give in to her bad ass mate or refuse to be in a part of anything her 'mate' urges her to. In this story, Jayd must


Summer of Wolf's howl:

Alex is a stubborn and a witty teenager that hated society in general. Her main goal is to graduate and become a best seller author. With no parents grilling her about things, she finds herself getting raised by different housekeepers and her overwhelmed boring limousines driver. From a blood thirsty tutor to a hungry dominant Alpha, but will she give in to her bad ass mate or refuse to be in a part of anything her 'mate' urges her to. In this story, Jayd must convince Alex that they are meant for each other, because people are after her.

* * *

><p>"Mom, asked you to do this? Come on, be reasonable. A tutor? Is she that desperate?"<p>

I tried to reason with my stubborn and annoying driver as she pathetically moved her head searching. More like hunting to match the address that was scribbled down in her handwriting.

_Finally, _she matched it. However the street sign was half hooked to a metal rusty pole, and a half swaying, unhooked.

"Molly are you sure this is the house?" I jumped out of the limousine.

"Yes now give me your backpack" She shrugged me off.

Molly was my thirty nine year old driver and also is my guardian too.

My parents were sharp and snotty people that I only see on Skype when it is a holiday.

Different strange old and hairy housekeepers raised me like a rat; my parents bribed me to keep my mouth shut. But being me, I didn't spoil myself like a normal seventeen year old, instead I saved up all the money in case my parents go broke. But I still spoilt myself _sometimes._

I followed her into a huge white and blue house. She fixed the hem of her white button up blouse and turned to fix my blonde hair. Which made me cringe and doge out of her way. I hated being treated like an obedient girl. Breaking rules is my passion, in fact the only rule that I follow, is always breaking any law that sounds stupid, even if I don't need to.

"Behave" She hissed at me, I rolled my eyes as she pressed the door bell. She exhaled loudly through her cheeks, a habit I gave her when she gets nervous.

A tall, and by tall I meant six foot man and three inches opened the door, wearing a button up red silk shirt and black dress pants with black polished shoes. His grey hair was combed back and his eyes were the dark shade of brown, nearly black.

The point is, he looked ugly and cheesy. Especially the way the first two buttons on his shirt were open, revealing grey and white chest hair.

Ew! I cringed as I saw Molly, who was drooling over him. I stepped on her right foot and shot her a dirty look.

"Good evening. What a wonderful night. You must be Alexandra!" His voice reminded me of Dracula. He rubbed his hands together and smiled creepily at me. I glared back at him, I hated society in general.

It's _Alex_! I wanted to snap at him.

"And you are?" He turned his head to Molly and gave her a very innocent look.

"Molly Baxter, sir. The one who spoke with you over the phone. Pleased on meeting you" Molly snapped back into her normal boring business voice.

"Likewise. Let me give you a tour of my house, before you leave Alexander with me" He grinned at her. Then motioned for us to follow him.

The house was fancy; exactly like the houses I detested the most. We passed a room that looked like a classical modern kitchen; a red headed boy and a green- redhead girl were drinking a fruit punch that looked red through the classy looking like glass. When they caught me staring, they licked their lips grinning.

So I gave them the birdie and hurried after Mr. Creepy and Molly the drooler. I didn't focus on anything, so whatever we passed was just a blur.

"You have a wonderful house Mr. Adams" Molly spoke in a polite voice. "And Alex" she narrowed her eyes and added "Behave" She smoothed my hair _again_. And I did the normal routine after, I moved away.

"Goodnight Miley" Mr. Creepy Adams looked eager on getting rid of her. Then what he said sank in and I smirked.

"It's Molly actually" Molly corrected him, nothing is a bigger turn off for Molly is when you forget someone's name.

"Whatever. You deserve more than a name" He flirted with her, and she quickly fell in his hole and batted her eyelashes at him. Nasty...

"Right, Alex behave. I will come and pick you up in two hours" She eyed him suspiciously. Finally, I thought I was the only one who felt uncomfortable.

The moment he saw the uncertainty in her eyes, he turned his back to me and stared at her. In a second he moved back and Molly's eyes were _blank. _Just like in the movies when someone get hypnotized, their eyes go white. I shook my head in disbelief, I must be seeing stuff.

She turned around and left without a single word. He clicked the door shut and walked past me. Yay, time for studying good old boring social with Mr. Creepy tutor!

"So Alexandra, you seem to dislike Social" He asked curiously.

"It's just Alex. And no, you are wrong, I detest it" I corrected him, one thing that I have learnt from my past tutors. Is that tutors _hate _getting corrected.

"Hmm, so I see that you like eating healthy" He stated.

"How do you know?" I snapped at him. Good, Molly wasn't here so I didn't need to be all 'polite'.

I saw a leather coffee couch and I flipped over it and crossed my legs leaving my hands behind my head. As if it was my house. I didn't care about what _he _thought.

"Just something I was looking for in my students. I like them fresh" He grinned.

"Okay..." I said slowly. One hundred and twenty minutes is left, good. Let the pretending begin.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed and so far... I hated <em>every second.<em> I even counted how many wrinkles he had on his face.

"I'd better call Molly" I stood up and pulled my phone out.

"Nonsense! You are going to stay for my dinner!" He informed me.

"Buddy, I'm not kidding. Now get lost while I call Molly" I passed by him and stared punching her number in when a hand reached in and grabbed my phone.

I turned around and was about to throw a fit when I jumped back. had longs yellow _fangs_ stretched from his mouth and he crunched my phone in his right hand. My blackberry was now only black scrunches the strawberry flavoured cover was ripped. He growled at me, as if _I _just did the biggest mistake of me life.

Shit. Shit on a stick!

"Dude... chill out. So I won't call her, but I want to go home now" I snapped at him.

"Oh poor human wanting mommy" The half green, half red haired girl from the kitchen came right in front of me, her eyes _red _and threw me to the wall. I heard a crack. I was going to die.

My head snapped back and I groaned form the pain. "No, mommy abandoned her" The red headed boy came in my face.

I tried sitting up but Mr. Creepy stepped on my chest and leaned in "she is my meal. Get your own" He hissed at them. They left in a whoosh, as he leaned in at my neck. I closed my eyes and silently prayed for the god that I never believed in. I heard a shuffle, before I felt something sharp on my neck.

I tried screaming or thrashing, but it was no use. I knew that I was hypnotized.

One thing I was sure of was that he was no human.

Then the pain got even more painful, agonizing as I felt each inch in my neck go numb and thrust into each second.

That's when I broke off with a loud scream; it was painful, so painful I wished I was never born. Never born to go through this pain.

After what seemed like a lifetime I drifted off...

Third point Of View

Jayd Royer's pack were running on four feet towards the vampire clan. Jayd felt the full moon's influence on him even more. It never bothered him much, he was strong and an Alpha. The moon never called for him to dance, but yet he felt like something was singing to him a melody of pure _lust._

His mate was out there, and that brought him on the edge. Her scent burnt through his nose, several pounds of muscles rolled through him as he pushed harder on his legs.

He raced through the thick forest and made a huge leap that through him off the cliff and into a house that reeked of vampires. Several young werewolves howled as they though that the cliff was too high for them to jump off, but he ignored them. His mate was out there, and he was going to make her _his._ It kept on calling on to him, teasing him. _Yours..._and he growled yes _mine._

He broke into the house and took the first leech he could get his teeth on, but his beta took on and sank its teeth into it, breaking its neck then finishing it off. A second leech threw herself at him, but his second Beta took her in.

Finally, he lunged at the tallest leech, it hissed at him as it backed away. Jayd wasted no time, he tore it's flesh of and the leech hissed again, trying to sink its fangs into his fur, but Jayd was smarter and _quicker._

He finished the leech of, and threw it out in the pile were the rest of the bodies were. There was still a battle going on, his pack verse some other leaches.

He finally saw his mate, laying on the ground. She was the most beautiful female he has ever seen in his entire life. Even in the situation he was in and the place, his inner wolf still wanted to mate with her now.

Her neck was had two holes in them, and it was bleeding. He growled and morphed back. He needed to get her out, _now._ His beta growled in agreement, he threw her over his shoulder and left the house.

* * *

><p>(<strong>A<strong>/**N**):Sooooo a new story that I wrote. Should I continue?

Check out my other story : _Never Knew I could Roll That Way!_


End file.
